


The Poly Trap

by bessyboo, forzandopod, Queelez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Weird Uncle Chewie", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Enemies to Siblings to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Transcription Welcome, also Actual Incest but that's semi-canonical (thanks George)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queelez/pseuds/Queelez
Summary: "PARENT TRAP REYLO AU WHERE THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY OT3 BREAKS UP AND HAN & LEIA RAISE BEN AND LUKE RAISES THEIR ADOPTED DAUGHTER REY, BUT THEN REY & BEN MEET AND DECIDE TO GET THEIR PARENTS BACK TOGETHER, BUT ALSO THEY FALL IN LOVE""I love every part of that sentence, let's oral not!fic it."





	The Poly Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 1:25:43. Cover art & podbook compiled by Bess. **WARNINGS FOR:** Hux-bashing, a random appearance by our other roommate Tyler, some wandering digressions, jumping around in the timeline, and other general oral not!fic silliness

**MP3 [29.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/The%20Poly%20Trap.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [41.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/The%20Poly%20Trap.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Queelez & forzandopod came up with this idea while I was sleeping in yesterday, and so obviously after lunch we decided to oral not!fic it. We make no apologies.


End file.
